Many consumer products such as electronic devices have surfaces that are fabricated from metal. In many cases, these metal surfaces are shiny and reflective so as to enhance the look and feel of the products. In general, the smoother the metal surface, the more reflective it is. These metal surfaces are often polished to rub or chemically reduce the amount of irregular topography of the metal surface to leave a smoother profile, and thus a shinier surface.
In some cases, the metal surfaces can include sharp edges and features. Since standard polishing techniques typically reduce the overall topography of the metal surface, these standard polishing techniques can also erode the sharp edges leaving rounded or tapered features.
Therefore, providing a device and method for producing a highly reflective metal surface while keeping the integrity of the workpiece geometry, especially at sharp edges, is desired.